The invention relates to the field of design, development, and manufacturing of miniaturized chemical analysis devices and systems using microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology. In particular, the invention relates to improvements in process sequences for fabricating MEMS and microfluidic devices, including electrospray ionization, liquid chromatography, and integrated liquid chromatography/electrospray devices.
Explosive growth in the demand for analysis of samples in combinatorial chemistry, genomics, and proteomics is driving widespread efforts to increase throughput, increase accuracy, and to reduce volumes of reagents and samples required, as well as waste generated. Rapid developments in drug discovery and development are creating new demands on traditional analytical techniques. For example, combinatorial chemistry is often employed to discover new lead compounds, or to create variations of a lead compound. Combinatorial chemistry techniques can generate thousands or millions of compounds in combinatorial libraries within days or weeks. The generation of enormous amounts of genetic sequence data through new DNA sequencing methods in the field of genomics has allowed rapid identification of new targets for drug development efforts. There is therefore a critical need for rapid sequential analysis and identification of compounds that interact with a gene or gene product in order to identify potential drug candidates. Efficient proteomic screening methods are needed in order to obtain the pharmacokinetic profile of a drug early in the evaluation process, testing for cytotoxicity, specificity, and other pharmaceutical characteristics in high-throughput assays instead of in expensive animal testing and clinical trials. Testing such a large number of compounds for biological activity in a timely and efficient manner requires high-throughput screening methods that allow rapid evaluation of the characteristics of each candidate compound. Development of viable screening methods for these new targets will often depend on the availability of rapid separation and analysis techniques for analyzing the results of assays.
Microchip-based separation devices have been developed for rapid analysis of large numbers of samples. Compared to other conventional separation devices, these microchip-based separation devices have higher sample throughput, reduced sample and reagent consumption and reduced chemical waste. Liquid flow rate for microchip-based separation devices range from approximately 1-300 nanoliters (nL) per minute for most applications.
Examples of microchip-based separation devices include those for capillary electrophoresis (CE), capillary electrochromatography (CEC) and high-performance liquid chromatography (HPLC). See Harrison et al., Science 1993, 261, 895-897; Jacobsen et al., Anal. Chem. 1994, 66, 1114-1118; and Jacobsen et al., Anal. Chem. 1994, 66, 2369-2373. Such separation devices are capable of fast analyses and provide improved precision and reliability compared to other conventional analytical instruments.
He et al., Anal. Chem. 1998, 70, 3790-3797 describes the fabrication of chromatography columns on quartz wafers and reports an evaluation of column efficiency in the capillary electrochromatography (CEC) mode. The fabrication sequence described relies partly on standard, parallel microfabrication operations to create multiple separation channels and structures therein on which stationary phase materials may be coated. However, methods described for enclosing the separation channels as well as for providing fluidic access to and egress from the channels are decidedly non-standard and unsuitable for integration in a conventional, high-productivity microfabrication sequence.
Liquid chromatography (LC) is a well-established analytical method for separating components of a fluid for subsequent analysis and/or identification. Traditionally, liquid chromatography utilizes a separation column, such as a cylindrical tube, filled with tightly packed beads, gel or other appropriate particulate material to provide a large surface area. The large surface area facilitates fluid interactions with the particulate material, resulting in separation of components of the fluid as it passes through the separation column, or channel. The separated components may be analyzed spectroscopically or may be passed from the liquid chromatography column into other types of analytical instruments for analysis.
The separated product of such separation devices may be introduced as a liquid sample to a device that is used to produce electrospray ionization. The electrospray device may be interfaced to an atmospheric pressure ionization mass spectrometer (API-MS) for analysis of the electrosprayed fluid.
A schematic of an electrospray system 10 is shown in FIG. 1. An electrospray is produced when a sufficient electrical potential difference Vspray is applied between a conductive or partly conductive fluid exiting a capillary orifice and an electrode so as to generate a concentration of electric field lines emanating from the tip or end of a capillary 2 of an electrospray device. When a positive voltage Vspray is applied to the tip of the capillary relative to an extracting electrode 4, such as one provided at the ion-sampling orifice to the mass spectrometer, the electric field causes positively-charged ions in the fluid to migrate to the surface of the fluid at the tip of the capillary 2. When a negative voltage Vspray is applied to the tip of the capillary relative to the extracting electrode 4, such as one provided at the ion-sampling orifice to the mass spectrometer, the electric field causes negatively-charged ions in the fluid to migrate to the surface of the fluid at the tip of the capillary 2.
When the repulsion force of the solvated ions exceeds the surface tension of the fluid sample being electrosprayed, a volume of the fluid sample is pulled into the shape of a cone, known as a Taylor cone 6, which extends from the tip of the capillary 2. Small charged droplets 8 are formed from the tip of the Taylor cone 6, which are drawn toward the extracting electrode 4. This phenomenon has been described, for example, by Dole et al., J. Chem. Phys. 1968, 49, 2240 and Yamashita and Fenn, J. Phys. Chem. 1984, 88, 4451. The potential voltage required to initiate an electrospray is dependent on the surface tension of the solution as described by, for example, Smith, IEEE Trans. Ind. Appl. 1986, IA-22, 527-535. Typically, the electric field is on the order of approximately 106 V/m. The physical size of the capillary determines the density of electric field lines necessary to induce electrospray.
The process of electrospray ionization at flow rates on the order of nanoliters per minute has been referred to as xe2x80x9cnanoelectrospray.xe2x80x9d Electrospray into the ion-sampling orifice of an API mass spectrometer produces a quantitative response from the mass spectrometer detector due to the analyte molecules present in the liquid flowing from the capillary. It is desirable to provide an electrospray ionization device for integration upstream with microchip-based separation devices and for integration downstream with API-MS instruments.
The development of miniaturized devices for chemical analysisxe2x80x94and, further, for synthesis and fluid manipulationxe2x80x94is motivated by the prospects of improved efficiency, reduced cost, and enhanced accuracy. Efficient, reliable manufacturing processes are a critical requirement for the cost-effective, high-volume production of devices that are targeted at high-volume, high-throughput test markets.
Attempts have been made to fabricate an electrospray device that produces nanoelectrospray. For example, Wilm and Mann, Anal. Chem. 1996, 68, 1-8 describes the process of electrospray from fused silica capillaries drawn to an inner diameter of 2-4 xcexcm at flow rates of 20 nL/min. Specifically, a nanoelectrospray at 20 nL/min was achieved from a 2 xcexcm inner diameter and 5 xcexcm outer diameter pulled fused-silica capillary with 600-700 V at a distance of 1-2 mm from the ion-sampling orifice of an API mass spectrometer.
Ramsey et al., Anal. Chem. 1997, 69, 1174-1178 describes nanoelectrospray at 90 nL/min from the edge of a planar glass microchip with a closed separation channel 10 xcexcm deep, 60 xcexcm wide and 33 mm in length using electroosmotic flow. A voltage of 4.8 kV was applied to the fluid exiting the closed separation channel on the edge of the microchip to initiate electrospraying, with the edge of the chip at a distance of 3-5 mm from the ion-sampling orifice of an API mass spectrometer. Approximately 12 nL of the sample fluid collected at the edge of the chip before a Taylor cone formed and initiated a stable nanoelectrospray from the edge of the microchip. However, collection of approximately 12 nL of the sample fluid results in re-mixing of the fluid, thereby undoing the separation done in the separation channel. Re-mixing at the edge of the microchip causes band broadening, fundamentally limiting its applicability for nanoelectrospray-mass spectrometry for analyte detection. Thus, electrospraying from the edge of this microchip device after capillary electrophoresis or capillary electrochromatography separation is rendered impractical. Furthermore, because this device provides a flat surface, and thus a relatively small amount of physical asperity for the formation of the electrospray, the device requires an impracticably high voltage to initiate electrospray, due to poor field line concentration.
Xue et al., Anal. Chem. 1997, 69, 426-430 describes a stable nanoelectrospray from the edge of a planar glass microchip with a closed channel 25 xcexcm deep, 60 xcexcm wide and 35-50 mm in length. A potential of 4.2 kV was applied to the fluid exiting the closed separation channel on the edge of the microchip to initiate electrospraying, with the edge of the chip at a distance of 3-8 mm from the ion-sampling orifice of an API mass spectrometer. A syringe pump was utilized to deliver the sample fluid to the glass electrospray microchip at a flow rate between 100-200 nL/min. The edge of the glass microchip was treated with a hydrophobic coating to alleviate some of the difficulties associated with electrospraying from a flat surface and to thereby improve the stability of the nanoelectrospray. Electrospraying in this manner from a flat surface, however, again results in poor field line concentration and yields an inefficient electrospray.
In all of the devices described above, edge-spraying from a chip is a poorly controlled process due to the inability to rigorously and repeatably determine the physical form of the chip""s edge. In another embodiment of edge-spraying, ejection nozzles, such as small segments of drawn capillaries, are separately and individually attached to the chip""s edge. This process imposes space constraints in chip design and is inherently cost-inefficient and unreliable, making it unsuitable for manufacturing.
Desai et al., 1997 International Conference on Solid-State Sensors and Actuators, Chicago, Jun. 16-19, 1997, 927-930 describes a multi-step process to generate a nozzle on the edge of a silicon microchip 1-3 xcexcm in diameter or width and 40 xcexcm in length. A voltage of 4 kV was applied to the entire microchip at a distance of 0.25-0.4 mm from the ion-sampling orifice of an API mass spectrometer. This nanoelectrospray nozzle reduces the dead volume of the sample fluid. However, the extension of the nozzle from the edge of the microchip makes the nozzle susceptible to accidental breakage. Because a relatively high spray voltage was utilized and the nozzle was positioned in very close proximity to the mass spectrometer sampling orifice, a poor field line concentration and a low efficient electrospray were achieved.
Wang et al., 1999 IEEE International Conference on Micro Electro Mechanical Systems, Orlando, Jan. 17-21, 1999, 523-528 describes a polymer-based electrospray structure designed to spray from the edge of the chip, essentially replacing the mechanically fragile silicon nitride nozzle of Desai et al. with a polymeric nozzle. While the polymer substitution provides a significant improvement in mechanical reliability, additional non-standard processing materials and operations are required, making the fabrication of the structures incompatible with standard high-volume manufacturing facilities. Further, the presence of the polymeric material seriously limits the nature of subsequent processing operations and precludes high-temperature processing altogether. Concerns regarding sample contamination by monomeric residues in the polymer remain unresolved.
Thus, it is also desirable to provide an electrospray ionization device with controllable spraying and a method for producing such a device that is easily reproducible and manufacturable in high volumes.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/156,037 (Moon et al.) describes electrospray ionization (ESI), liquid chromatography (LC), and integrated LC/ESI devices and systems and fabrication sequences to make them in silicon by reactive-ion etching. That application discloses methods of designing and fabricating those devices and similar ones in a manner that is consistent with well-established, cost-efficient, high-volume manufacturing operations. However, there are several aspects of the fabrication sequences and designs that potentially limit manufacturing yield. First, separation posts formed for purposes of liquid chromatography are subject to damaging mechanical stresses due to coating of additional films, wet immersions, and abrasion and clamping in the course of processing operations after formation of the separation posts. Second, etch lag in electrospray nozzle channels makes it difficult to complete the channel while controlling the height of the nozzle. Third, the formation of electrical contacts to the substrate in the presence of significant topographical steps of more than 1-2 xcexcm is problematic due to an inability to uniformly and continuously coat photoresist for purposes of lithographic patterning and subsequent etching. Thus, improved processing operations and sequences are desired in order to ensure the high-yield manufacturability of such devices and systems. Further, such processing improvements that can be widely applied to a variety of MEMS and microfluidic devices and systems are highly desired.
The aspects of the present invention described herein have been shown to significantly improve prior approaches to fabricating MEMS and microfluidic devices. They have been successfully used to overcome the specific yield-limiting problems discussed hereinabove. They may be used individually or severally to greatly improve the component of manufacturing yield attributed to wafer-level processing for many microfabricated devices. In particular, some or all of them may be used to improve the yield of electrospray ionization (ESI), liquid chromatography (LC), and integrated LC/ESI devices.
The present invention provides three sequences of process steps that may be individually or severally integrated with other standard silicon processing operations to fabricate MEMS and microfluidic devices and systems with enhanced manufacturability. Each of the three aspects of the present invention provides relief to design and process integration constraints and overcomes limitations deriving from interacting process operations. In general, these constraints and limitations are surmounted by rendering the device or system insensitive to problematic operations and/or by decoupling design and process interactions. Each of the aspects is independent from the others. Any two or all of the aspects may be used in concert to relieve a multiplicity of constraints. The yield-enhancing effects of the several aspects are found to have a cumulative, positive impact on manufacturing yield.
The three fundamental aspects of this invention are referred to herein as latent masking, simultaneous multi-level etching (SMILE), and delayed LOCOS. Each of these three fundamental aspects generally comprises a sequence of silicon processing steps that may be incorporated in a complete sequence for the fabrication of MEMS and microfluidic devices and systems. Three additional aspects of the present invention are derived aspects that incorporate one or more of the three fundamental aspects in integrated processes to fabricate specific MEMS or microfluidic devices or systems. Each of the derived aspects of the present invention provides a novel fabrication process that significantly improves fabrication reliability and manufacturing yield.
The first fundamental aspect of the present invention, designated herein as latent masking, provides a means by which a mask may be created at one stage of the overall process but then held abeyant pending its ultimate use to mask an etch of an underlying film or substrate after a sequence of intervening process steps. During the intervening steps, the mask remains latent and unperturbed, neither affecting the operations conducted nor being affected by them. The latent mask is preferably formed in a film of silicon oxide or, alternatively, is formed in a material such as a polyimide. The salient characteristic of the masking material is its resistance to wet and/or dry processing steps after its formation and prior to its ultimate use.
In the preferred embodiment, a silicon oxide film is patterned to create the latent mask by a sequence of standard lithographic processing steps, including coating, exposure, and development of a photoresist film, followed by a reactive-ion etch of the underlying oxide film, thereby transferring the photoresist pattern to the oxide layer. In an alternative embodiment, a more durable masking material such as polyimide may be coated and patterned lithographically, then cured at elevated temperature.
Once the latent mask has been created, a sequence of processing operations may be performed before using the mask. After those intervening process steps, the mask is used to protect certain areas of an underlying film or substrate during the etching of that film/substrate, thereby transferring the mask pattern into the underlying film/substrate. Preferably, the latent mask is composed of silicon oxide and is used to mask the etch of an underlying silicon substrate by reactive-ion etching. In alternative embodiments of the invention, the etching may be done using wet chemical etching techniques and/or the underlying film/substrate may be a material other than silicon, the principal requirement being the compatibility of the etch mask material with the chosen method of etching.
One advantage of latent masking as described herein is that the latent mask does not interfere with subsequent lithographic patterning steps. A second advantage is that the low-profile latent mask is not susceptible to damage from abrasion stresses. Yet another, and decisive, advantage of latent masking is that the use of the mask may be placed at a late enough stage in the overall process to ensure that the resulting fragile structures are not subjected to damaging stresses by subsequent operations.
The second fundamental aspect of the present invention, designated herein as simultaneous multi-level etching (SMILE), provides a means of etching two different patterns into, preferably, a silicon substrate such that the final etched depths of the two patterns may be independently controlled. The essence of this aspect is that the etching of one pattern may be advanced relative to a second pattern by beginning to etch the former first pattern without simultaneously etching the second pattern. After an initial etch of the first pattern alone, both patterns are etched simultaneously.
Lithographic patterning creates a first pattern in a photoresist mask. The first pattern is transferred to an underlying silicon oxide layer by reactive-ion etching or wet etching, after which the photoresist mask is removed. A second lithographic patterning step is then done to create a second photoresist mask that comprises both the first and second patterns. After the patterning of the second photoresist mask, an opening exists in the photoresist mask and silicon oxide film corresponding to the first pattern, whereas the second pattern in the photoresist mask is open only to the underlying silicon oxide layer. A silicon etch is done by reactive-ion etching in the openings to the silicon substrate corresponding to the first pattern, thereby providing the desired advanced etch for the first pattern. Next, an oxide etch is done to open the second pattern through the silicon oxide to the silicon substrate. Finally, a second silicon etch is done, proceeding simultaneously in both the first and second patterns, after which any remaining photoresist mask may be removed.
This aspect of the present invention may be used to compensate for etch-rate lag and to thereby attain equal etch depths in all features. Alternatively, two patterns may be etched to two different depths. Further, the manufacturing yield of a second pattern may be significantly improved compared to standard sequential lithographic patterning and etch sequences. The limited topography created by the first patterning sequence does not adversely affect the deposition of a second photoresist film. An additional advantage over standard sequential lithographic patterning and etch sequences is a savings of up to half the total sequential etching time as a result of the two patterns being partially etched simultaneously.
SMILE may be used to compensate for etch rate lag, a phenomenon observed in reactive-ion etching in which the etch rate in a small opening is retarded relative to that in a larger opening. By appropriately advancing the etching of a small first pattern, for example, the subsequent simultaneous etch of the first pattern and a larger second pattern may be used to attain an equal final depth in both patterns. Alternatively, an etch of a first pattern may be advanced relative to a second pattern of equivalent geometry to result in a deeper final depth for the first pattern.
The third fundamental aspect of the present invention, designated herein as delayed LOCOS, generally comprises a sequence of processing steps to provide electrical access to an otherwise isolated substrate. This aspect of the invention may be used, preferably, to create contact holes through a silicon oxide insulating layer to an underlying silicon substrate. The essence of this aspect of the invention is that patterns that will ultimately correspond to the required contact holes to the substrate are created at an early stage in an overall fabrication sequence. Rather than completing the opening of the contact holes and forming the contacts immediately after patterning, the contact pattern remains abeyant while other standard silicon processing operations are executed. At a later stage in the process, the latent contact pattern is used to create the desired contact holes.
This aspect of the present invention is a modification to and improvement upon a standard silicon processing sequence known as Local Oxidation of Silicon, or LOCOS. A relatively thin oxide film is grown, followed by the deposition of a thicker silicon nitride film. Standard lithographic procedures and reactive-ion etching are used to pattern the silicon nitride film. The pattern is such that nitride remains where contact holes are ultimately to be formed. The nitride pattern thus formed remains in place during subsequent processing.
When a stage is reached in the overall processxe2x80x94generally, after all high temperature ( greater than 400xc2x0 C.) processing has been completedxe2x80x94where electrical contacts to the silicon substrate must be formed, the silicon nitride and the underlying thin oxide layer are removed to expose the silicon substrate. Metal, preferably aluminum, is then deposited and may be patterned by standard lithographic and etching techniques.
This aspect of the present invention has the advantage that the nitride patterning is done at an early stage in the process when there is little or no surface topography to interfere with the uniform and continuous coating of photoresist for lithographic patterning. This is favored over the standard alternative approach in which contact hole patterning is done immediately prior to metallization, generally in the presence of significant and limiting surface topography.
A fourth aspect of the present invention provides an improved process for fabricating an integrated liquid chromatography/electrospray ionization (LC/ESI) device. All three of the fundamental aspects of this invention are incorporated in the fabrication sequence to significantly improve fabrication reliability and manufacturing yield. In the preferred embodiment, the integrated process produces an LC/ESI device generally comprising a silicon substrate defining an introduction orifice and a nozzle on an ejection surface such that electrospray generated by the ESI component is generally approximately perpendicular to the ejection surface; a fluid reservoir and a separation channel on a separation surface; at least one controlling electrode electrically contacting the substrate through the oxide layer on the ejection surface; and a second substrate attached to the separation surface of the first substrate so as to enclose the fluid reservoir and separation channel. The second substrate may also define an electrode or electrodes with which to control fluid motion in the LC/ESI device. The LC/ESI device is integrated such that the exit of the separation channel forms a homogeneous interface with the entrance to the nozzle. All surfaces of the device preferably have a layer of silicon oxide to electrically isolate the liquid sample from the substrate and to provide for biocompatibility.
A fifth aspect of the present invention provides an improved process for fabricating an electrospray ionization (ESI) device. Two of the fundamental aspects of the present invention, simultaneous multi-level etching and delayed LOCOS, are incorporated in the fabrication sequence to significantly improve fabrication reliability and manufacturing yield. In the preferred embodiment, the integrated process produces an ESI device generally comprising a silicon substrate defining a nozzle and surrounding recessed region on an ejection surface, an entrance orifice on the opposite surface (the injection surface), and a nozzle channel extending between the entrance orifice and nozzle such that the electrospray generated by the electrospray device is directed generally perpendicularly to the ejection surface. All surfaces of the ESI device preferably have a layer of silicon oxide to electrically isolate the liquid sample from the substrate and to provide for biocompatibility.
A sixth aspect of the present invention provides an improved process for fabricating a liquid chromatography (LC) device. Two of the fundamental aspects of the present inventionxe2x80x94latent masking and delayed LOCOSxe2x80x94are incorporated in the fabrication sequence to significantly improve fabrication reliability and manufacturing yield. In the preferred embodiment, the integrated process produces an LC device generally comprising a silicon substrate defining an introduction channel between an entrance orifice and a reservoir, a separation channel between the reservoir and a separation channel terminus, and an exit channel between the separation channel terminus and an exit orifice; the LC device further comprising a second substrate attached to the separation surface of the first substrate so as to enclose the reservoir and separation channel. All surfaces of the LC device preferably have a layer of silicon oxide to electrically isolate the liquid sample from the substrate and to provide for biocompatibility.